


That heavy Ferelden furniture is good for something (ART)

by sic_sempervirens



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Chair Bondage, Dicks and assholes, Naked Elves, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sic_sempervirens/pseuds/sic_sempervirens
Summary: An exquisite creation, the perfect centerpiece for display while tough enough for vigorous use. Zevran's a fan. [ARTWORK]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	That heavy Ferelden furniture is good for something (ART)

**Available Unfinished:**

**or ready to use:**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the follies of attempting to share honest smut these days. T*mblr insta-flagged the pants-on version and didn't see fit to put it back in the tags, and Pillowfort is...well, we love PFort and hope it will become something other than a yawning void sometime soon. So here it goes.


End file.
